1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to switches and, particularly, to a multi-position switch.
2. Description of Related Art
In an electrical appliance such as an oven, a multi-position rotary selector with seven positions may be used, and the seven positions of the rotary selector switch might include off, convection baking, baking, cleaning, conventional cooking, broiling and convection broiling. Although the conventional rotary switches satisfy basic requirements, a new multi-position switch is still needed.